


That Time of the Month

by Ookami82



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that lovely time of the month when Inuyasha becomes human. He can be more truthful about his feelings, and more willing to act on them. </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any thing...nor do I make any money off of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't any actual sex in this one. It will have a second part for that.

The night skies were so clear, a person could almost feel as if they were in space; for the stars were endless and so bright. There were no city lights or pollution to darken them, nor clouds or even the moon. It was just the blackness of the skies, contrasted with the many bright glowing lights of the stars.

The air was calm with a light breeze, while the hinted scent of cherry blossoms blew though the forest. The trees swayed calmly and the wild could be smelled in the breeze as well. It was almost majestic.

A young woman bearing the name of the caged bird sat, crossed legged and watched the flames of a small fire flicker in the wind. Sticks with the remains of fish sat thrown nearby in a pile. Her doe eyes drifted to the young man that sat across from her; a scowl was evident on his face. His lips were set in a firm line, while his eyes were narrowed and set down cast. His arms were folded across his chest and he tapped his bare foot continuously against the ground. Kagome sighed hard and rolled her eyes. He was worst than a woman at this time of the month. Just that thought made Kagome snicker to herself. She was thankful he hadn't heard her.

"I really hate nights like this, jus' sitting around being useless…and weak. It's pathetic." InuYasha grumbled more-so to himself than Kagome.

Again Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled the shawl she had brought back from her time tighter around herself. "Here we go again…" She commented sarcastically and immediately getting a reaction from the _human_ teen across from her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He snapped, glaring at her smug smile.

"It means I can't stand being around you when it's the new moon. You like a menstruating woman, you know that? I mean seriously is it that bad to be a human?" Kagome should have never even asked a question like that. Now she'd have to hear for the next hour all the different reasons humans were weak and demons were strong and blah, blah, blah. She really should have stuck her fist in her mouth.

InuYasha huffed, bristling himself upright for a challenge. "First off, I ain't a woman, second, off if you don't like being around me, then I am not stopping you from staying. All I am sayin' is that I can't do anything in this form. I am weaker, colder, and some how hungrier…and I have all those stupid pitiful, needy human cravings and it irritates me, so back off."

_If he still had those cute doggy ears, he's being growling by now._ Kagome thought to herself. She was not going to argue with Mr. moody, not tonight. She'd let it go until the morning when she could tell him to "sit" at least twenty times and if he kept is attitude up she add another twenty more.

_What's more annoying is that, even though he's being a moron, he's very cute in this form and he doesn't even know it. I mean he's cute as a half demon and those ears…but still I like him like this. God forbid if I were to compliment him, he may just bite my head off. Jerk. Oh well might as well change the subject._

"Hey, InuYasha? Sango and Miroku have been gone longer than they usually are? You think they are alright?" Kagome asked glancing over to see InuYasha still sitting as if he had a stick up where the sun don't shine. Did his cheeks just flush?

"They are doing what they usually do on nights like this, go around and survey the area for demons, if something were really wrong they would have sent Kirara or Shippo for us. Geeze you'd think you'd know that by now. It's been almost a year." He supplied brashly, earning a dirty look from the onyx haired woman.

Kagome really wanted to utter the word, that simple three letter word that could put him out for the night. But instead, she found that it would be much more entertaining to mess with him.

"You know, I think I saw you blush…if that's what they are really up to, you wouldn't have turned red. Let me guess they dumped poor Shippo off some where with Kirara so they could have some alone time right?"

InuYasha hesitated an answer before his cheeks again blushed. He turned away and crossed his arms again, hiding his face under his thick, raven bangs.

Kagome smiled impishly, letting a snort out. "I'll take that as a yes. They need that you know…us humans need a release every now and again that doesn't end with killing creatures of the night. Besides I know that you saw something, otherwise you wouldn't be so figety. And there is the simple fact I think your jealous."

"Pah! Jealous! Jealous! Of them? Whatever, who cares. I just want the damn sun to come up already." InuYasha glared at Kagome, his eyes fixed past the woman and into the woods.

Kagome signed and resigned to pick up her now cold tea. "Seriously, InuYasha they really care for one another-oh don't give me that look! I know that Miroku is sometimes a pig, but he does really care about her. And when someone cares about someone else, male and female, they show it, intimately. Don't demons do that? I mean, obviously your dad did that with you mother, because here you are."

"See, you are so ignorant. Demons, they don't need to have all those pointless human feelings involved. The ones that can procreate, they do it for that purpose only. And my old man was a damn fool. I never met him so I could never really ask something like that. Why are you asking stupid questions anyway?" He growled, snatching a twig from the ground and poking it into the fire.

Kagome was shocked he even answered at all. Part of her wanted to cry right then and there. How could that idiot just say words like that to her when she had been kissed by him before. Or how she felt his body tremble as he returned her kiss in that wicked castle of Princess Kaguya's behind the looking glass. He did return the kiss didn't he? Or was she once again set to be bewitched by that vile woman? If she thought really hard she could remember how she felt his heart hammering inside his chest at that very moment.

Kagome turned away, trying to stop the tears from coming to her eyes. She would not cry, she would be strong and be by his side as she promised. However it didn't mean that she didn't want to kill him right now. She was curious about his nature and how he felt as a half breed. She knew he felt human emotions, but the wicked thoughts that racked her 16 year old brain also questioned the area of really kissing, and touching; how would he react to those emotions if they were brought to surface? Did demons feel any kind of pleasure? How is it that his father loved his mother and they were two completely different species? Did his mother have a difficult pregnancy, or die in child birth? Her collision of thoughts were stopped by his stupid, rough voice nagging her about listening to him.

"Kagome, are you even listening to me? Wait you mad now aren't you?"

When InuYasha received no answer and huff, he knew he should start digging his grave right there. "See! You are mad! What do you want me to say?"

Kagome clenched her fists and whirled her head around to face him. "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" She bellowed into his face. "I am just asking questions about you so I know more about you. You know my family and things about me. So I figured you'd tell me something! I know you never met you dad, but I have questions because I don't know what's it like be a half breed, or a demon. It wasn't as if I'd asked you something so stupid like do demons have sex or something! Just forget that I even asked, I am going to lay down now, away from you and get some sleep. I just care, InuYasha. I have seen many sides of you and how troubled you have been and it hurts me to know you are hurting. So the more I thought I knew, the better. But you are just too stupid and stubborn to understand. Besides that fact that I am just a weak human! Good night, jerk!" She stood quickly and stomped off to her bag.

She retrieved her sleeping bag, dumped it near the fire and zipped herself in it. She turned away from InuYasha and huffed audibly. A few moments passed before InuYasha dared to speak her name.

"Kagome…"

She ignored him.

"Don't be all upset. I can't answer questions like that. You caught me off guard, alright. Geeze, what did I do now? Besides even if I tried to explain, which I am not, you wouldn't understand anyway."

Kagome growled loud enough for him to hear her. "InuYasha, if you talk to me again, I swear I will say the word, which will mean that for the next 8 hours of the remaining night you'll have a few broken bones to tolerate until the sun comes up. So leave me alone."

_There that should shut him up for a bit. Maybe he will tire from boredom and fall asleep._

"Kagome…"

_Or not…_

"C'mom Kagome, don't turn away from me when I can clearly hear that you are upset. What, are you crying and blabbering now? Cheh! You can tell me to sit all you want, I don't give a damn, but I won't have you laying here sulking for the rest of the night."

_Now he cares! Ugh, I hate him!_ Kagome thought, as her body vibrated with wrath. He didn't even get the 'k' out of her name when she flung herself upwards, along with her sleeping bag, all prepared to stomp all the way down near the stream and sleep in the cold away from him!

But his hand stopped her at the wrist. "Kagome, what do you want me to say? I don't have the best answer to those questions…I mean, if you really want to know I can tell you a little bit. But please stay here with me, I don't want you wondering off while I am like this, I can't protect you tonight, you know that, idiot."

Kagome did not want to turn and be persuaded by his determined, gold flecked eyes, or the concern that mapped his slender face once in a while. It made her heart swell and her belly heat. But then again the warmth of his hand on her wrist had already set her cheeks ablaze and her knees buckle. He did raise a good point about wondering off.

Damn.

Kagome reluctantly turned and met the gaze she had expected to. He was definitely wearing that stupid scowl though, yet his eyes were somehow, much more serious than she expected, and softer too. She was so entranced by them, she didn't hear his voice again for the second time that night. Her wrist was cold again.

"If you're still mad- you know what I don't give a damn! Be mad all night and leave me alone, if that's the way you're going to act." He groused, as he turned away and returned to the warm fire.

Kagome watched as he dumped himself on the ground. He crossed his legs, Indian style, took out his Tetusaiga along with the sheath and leaned on it for support. Kagome blinked herself out of her reverie and followed in suit. She sat down next to him, earning a "hmmph" and a glare. She ignored his rudeness and nudged him in the right shoulder. He didn't nudge back or even move; he sighed and looked to the sky.

"Inu…Yasha?" Kagome questioned, all the while being ignored.

"What." He answered snippily.

"I didn't mean to strike a chord. It just seems you know more about me that I know about you. And if we are going to fight Naraku together, we should know things about each other. Though I appreciate that you save me and protect me practically all the time; I wanted to make sure that wasn't _just_ the reason." Kagome explained softly.

"Don't be stupid. You know more about me than anyone else." He snorted. He was definitely was avoiding her gaze.

Kagome had never considered the admission he just left. Did she know more about him than everyone else, even Kikyou? Sure, she knew that there were nights that he was a mere mortal, and that his father was the great Dog Demon, Inutaishou, and his mother was a beautiful human maiden. But Sango, Shippo and Miroku all knew this too. So what was he going on about?

"Do I?" She questioned tartly.

InuYasha didn't respond as normal, and honestly she didn't expect him to. She signed and resigned to think that she should be glad that she was with him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and turned her attention to the sky as he did earlier.

"Kagome? You don't believe me do you? Figures." He exhaled moodily. Kagome could feel his breath gust against the top of her head.

"What about Kikyou? Didn't she know a lot about you…I mean, you were lovers right? That's as deep as getting to know someone gets." Kagome sneered. Her mood was dissipating rather quickly.

InuYasha flinched at the statement. "It was different with her." He answered softly. "She was a priestess, Kagome, they are supposed to be pure and untouched. We…couldn't do what you're thinking, pervert… not until after I was to be turned human by the Shikon Jewel. I loved her, I did… as you know. The most I ever told Kikyou was about my parents…that my father was a Dog Demen and my mother was a human, and…just…stuff. She never even saw me like this…I never let her see me this way."

Kagome was in pure utter shock at the current moment. She had forgotten that even though InuYasha was always in a horrible mood when human; he also was much more vulnerable, and open.

"Why did you never let her see? You let me see…and the others. How and Why are we so different? How am I so different?"

"You just are…"

_Why was he hesitating? Why are his cheeks so red? Why did I have to ask about Kikyou? She'd been dead for quite some time…and here I am bringing her up. At least they never went that far, but than again in the feudal era, kissing someone means you are going to marry them. Period. Maybe I should introduce him to the ways of my time._

"Kikyou wanted me to be human so she could have me. I wanted to be human for her, not myself. In a weird way I think she didn't except me as a half breed. And I think a part of her was always afraid of me or possibly mistrusted me. You…heh, you don't give a damn. You said it your self, you like me that way I am. You have accepted me and you have never been afraid. Every time I see your arms bare, and I see what I did to them in Kaguya's castle, I want to kick my own ass. I could have killed you, but even so, you were not afraid and you saved me. That's what makes you different than Kikyou and the others. The others…Sango, Miroku and Shippo, they just trust me. You trust me and have never backed down, I can respect that."

"So you are saying that even as a half demon, you feel lust like humans do?" Kagome again felt him flich. She saw his eyes widen, as he face was beginning to match his red kimono.

" Feh, I never said that! You are a pervert tonight aren't you?" He admonished.

Kagome suddenly turned red as a tomato. "No! You idiot! Of course not! I was just asking. As I have said, you don't tell me and I hear all kinds of stuff from other people about you and have even heard from Kikyou when she was alive! I much rather not hear it, but if I do, I'd rather it be you, because I know it's the truth. You never lie InuYasha"

InuYasha snorted again, allowing the smallest of grins to grace his lips. "What about you, Kagome? Are you pure still, you better be! Or did that idiot Hojo guy steal your heart? You want to know so much about me, so now you! Well, are you?"

That probably wasn't the best thing to say to a female that could plummet a half Demon straight to hell. Crap. An explosion was bound to happen soon or a later.

Kagome's fists turned bone white as she clenched them in her lap. "What! As if I would go out with that clutz! And give him something like that! No way. If I wasn't pure, my spiritual powers would not work as well. Gah! Now you are just being a pervert!"

"I am not! You started it…asking all sorts of embarrassing questions. Besides, I don't need to explain myself to you." He groused. However, Kagome had a point, a rotten, stupidly true point.

Kagome signed hard again as she turned her head away. "Look, InuYasha I was just asking. I am not so dumb to know that you saw something happen between Sango and Miroku. And I think that it must be hard to have two sides of things. My point is, I mean, it must be hard for you to distinguish your demonic side from you human side when it comes down to the important stuff…like love, and relationships…and all the physical stuff that goes along with it. I asked because, honestly I was curious. Sometimes you look at me and your whole face looks human, even when you are a half breed. And then there is other times I see your fangs…and of course you growl a lot." Kagome had to smile at that.

InuYasha did not comment at her admission; but she did hear a sigh, and perhaps maybe a growl.

"You can be pretty stupid sometimes, you know that?" He huffed, folding his hands across his chest. He gaze went to the fire in front of them, and if Kagome looked hard enough she could see the flecks of gold in his chocolate eyes.

"If you must know, and I know you'll pester me until I cave, or sit me to death. Yeah, I caught Sango and Miroku once, so when they act all innocent when they return you'll know why I roll my eyes. As if, I care what they do anyway. But I saw them mating once; it was so disgusting I had to bathe myself to rid the thoughts."

Kagome really tried to hold back her laughter. He was after all, so serious about the whole statement. But she really couldn't help it.

"Oh!...Mating! Are you serious? …I just can't stop laughing…and here you said I was stupid! Oh InuYasha!...You are an idiot…" Kagome giggled as she spoke. InuYasha glared daggers her way.

"What? That's what they were doing!" He added rather quickly. His cheeks were still quite red.

Kagome sustained her chuckles, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That's what I mean when I say that it must be hard to be both demon and human. Humans don't mate InuYasha, they make love…and sometimes it's because they love each other, and sometimes they don't which is lust and that's a whole 'nother story. And sometimes they make love to make a baby. Humans are not like animals…or demons, who mate to soley procreate and mark one another. Humans do it as a need, as a desire to be with one another."

The teen boy next to her seemed to be holding his breath.

"InuYasha? Are you okay? Did I embarrass you or something?" Kagome pried, concerned with the bewildered look in InuYasha's face.

She went to ask again but he beat her to it. "No, I am fine. I just…was thinking about something." He hesitated. He blinked a few times and dusted an ash off his Fire Rat Kimono.

"What were you thinking?" She dared to ask, praying that he would answer her curiosity.

"I don' know…I was thinking that the old man… come to think of it never marked my mother. He…he…loved her…and he made this love to her you speak of. I was thinking that he was a full demon and did that…me being a half demon with a human heart shouldn't even have to worry about getting the urge to mark a woman. I don't have that sense…and I am glad for that. Some demons have told me that they are much like animals, they smell when the females are in heat…so they seek them out to make their spawn, nothing else. But humans they stick together and do that all the time. I don't want to experience that like demons…I would want to experience…making love as humans do…But…"

Kagome's cheeks flushed to the roots of her hair. "But?" She questioned almost at a whisper.

"It's not a guarantee that I won't get that kind of urge…I may and that scares me. That's why I am glad I don't think of things like that."

Kagome want to take him into her arms and reassure him he was going to be fine.

"But that's just a theory…I won't know anything 'till that happens."

Kagome watched him for a moment again. His eyes went downward and she could feel all his insecurities drift through the light breeze. She had to at least try to reassure him. Her thoughts went back to Kaguya's castle; and how she kissed him in his full demon form. She remembered the warmth she felt within him as he changed and returned her kiss so incredibly gentle and chaste.

"InuYasha? If what you say is true wouldn't you have felt that kind of feeling when I kissed at Kaguya's castle? You were in your full demon form and yet you were so kind and gentle when you kissed me back. If you were to get this urge, wouldn't it have shown then?"

"That was different." Oh could he be stubborn!

"How?" Kagome nearly shrieked, causing the young man to once again flinch.

"How? InuYasha? How is that different? Are you going to at least try an' answer? Because I would have known right then and there if you were going to bite me!" She continued, seething at his lack of response. This caused the young woman to feel quite awkward.

"Because." He mumbled. He tucked his hands into the sleeves of his kimono, and stared off and away from her.

"Because why?" Alright so she was stubborn too. She had worked very hard all night to take advantage of his human form and get information off of him. Now was not the time to let virginity-shackles tie them down. She needed to know danmmit!

"Because…I wasn't…wasn't…you know…"

"No I don't know…"

"You know! Gah, don't look at me like that! You know what I mean! Damn! You can be so annoying!"

_Aroused? Maybe… Oh…aroused. I get it, like being turned on. But still I think it would have happened if it were meant to. I wonder how crazey he'd think I was if I were to try and kiss him again. It's not like he's going to. Maybe I can help him-no, I need to help him. This could stunt his future love life! I can't let that happen…especially if I have a chance with him!_

"Kagome! What gives! Now you go all silent on me." Oops, she wasn't listening to him babble.

"Hey! I jus-" She interrupted him before his jaws began to flap and kill the mood.

"Say, InuYasha? Let's say that…uh…you were to be like that…on a night like this? Do you think that urge would kick in even in you human form?" She hoped he didn't notice the blush she sported, again!

"Probably…I don't really know." He responded quietly.

"Okay…well, um how 'bout this? Have you ever had any lustful thoughts…that aroused you?"

He answered way too quickly. "No. I told you I don't think like that. I am not Miroku the lech.

"Really? Never?" Maybe Kagome was after all being a pervert. Oh well, it was quite fun she had to admit.

"No. Now would you please get off my back! I think I have told you enough. Why don't you get a few hours rest, we are leaving when the sun comes up." He looked her way and as far as she could tell he meant business. Unfortunately for him so did she.

"Alright, InuYashsa, I'll go to sleep…just after one more thing." She didn't think InuYasha liked the coy smile that stretched across her face.

"Pah, now what?" he asked sarcastically, his hands still folded into his sleeves.

"I want to see something…scoot over, closer to me."

InuYasha's face contorted with confusion; his dark eyes brows arched upward and his mouth seemed in a screwed up position.

"I don't bite! Geeze…just scoot a little closer…right here." She patted the ground next to her to emphasize her point.

InuYasha obeyed hesitantly and moved so he was just about hip to hip to her. "Alright, what do you want and make it-" InuYasha stopped dead when her felt the palms of her soft, warm hands slide down the length of his cheeks. He blushed for the twentieth time that night, but didn't pull away.

"Kagome…" He tried, earning a 'shush' from the young woman. She let her hands move back up where they toyed with the strands of long, black hair tucked behind his human ears. He closed his eyes for only a second. She watched as he reopened them to realize her face was just inches from his own. It was so close she could feel the soft puffs of his breath near her lips and smell of grass and pine on him. She saw him swallow hard and did not dare to move an inch.

"Inu…Yasha…will you kiss me?" She knew he heard her through his bleeding ears. Her voice was so soft it was almost a whisper. He sighed when he felt one of her hands stroke his jaw; which then only caused him to look her dead in the eyes.

"Will you?" She asked as now her lips were close enough that she knew he could almost feel them on his as she spoke.

Kagome waited for him to respond, it seemed like moments passed, but only a few seconds actually did. She felt him breathe and sighed when she felt his lips gently touch hers. This kiss was almost identical to the one at the castle except this time he started it. Kagome didn't expect his lips to be so soft. She didn't expect him to lead, but here he was doing just that. The moment was over, or that's what she thought before his arms came around her and crushed her to him. His body trembled with such a fierce, it was a wonder that he was still upright. His head fell against the top of hers and she felt him breathing and taking her in.

"Kagome…" He whispered, hugging her tightly. He pulled away gently and stared at her face. His eyes were searching hers asking for bravery; she knew how sensitive and valuable he was at the moment. She was just too damn curious to see where it would get her.

And then he kissed her again, only this time the chasteness had been replaced with passion. Kagome shuttered when she felt his tongue slide across her bottem lip. She was so thankful, he knew what he was doing because this would defiantly be her first time kissing a man as she currently was. She went with the flow and returned the favor; but InuYasha opened his mouth as she did so. She suddenly felt his tongue now against her own and heat flooded her body. Her heart picked up pace and she was now leaning into his frame. The kiss grew intense and she did not want air. All the while, his was so damn delicate with her. It almost hurt to know that he had done this before, for he knew exactly how to move his lips and tongue. She felt no aggression from him what so ever- especially now that he moved from her lips to her neck. His hands gripped her arms lightly.

Kagome sighed a whine as she felt him moving down her neck. She felt her nipple harden underneath her bra. In just a blink of an eye Kagome felt flooded with energy and fire. She suddenly moved forward rising on her knees to kiss him back and with just as much ire. Her lips found his once again, while her hands pressed against his chest. She kissed down his jaw, and throat vigorously, maybe even clumsily, however he did not seem to mind. Kagome was determined to find out if was to get this urge he spoke of, and so far he was much more submissive then she thought her would be. So far so good.

Her hands moved from his chest to wrap around his neck. She moaned when she felt the resistance of his firm chest against her own and the tingle of electric sparked between her thighs. A feeling she had never felt, and a feeling that she desperately wanted relieved. But she wasn't going to plan on that happening. She was going to do what the moment had asked her.

Kagome flinched as her lips found the pulse in his throat. She flinched because she heard him whine from the back of his throat. She knew he had to aroused now, just from that noise alone. Her attention went to her legs as they somehow came to rest against the sides his hips, she was sitting in his lap now. She felt his hands against the small of her back as he kissed her again. His movements were quicker and he seemed to want more contact. Kagome shifted slightly, a movement that now allowed her to feel him beneath and firm even through his hakama. He was turned on to say the least, so where was this 'urge' he spoke of. He was still so amazingly gentle and strangely smooth. Kagome wanted to see some of the fire with in him and pulled him down to the ground with her. She shifted to let him fall between her legs. Her skirt rode up terrilbly, so trying to avoid it her hips shifted against his, causing InuYasha to suck the air between his teeth and stall. Niether one realized that the sun was now barely touching the horizon.

Her mouth again desended on his, as she wrapped her arms around him. She marvled just the sheer fact she could finally feel in a place she had longed to feel. InuYasha stalled, looking up to the sky taking note that he would be transforming. Kagome noted this, and when he tried to jump off of her, she arched her hips against his and slammed her mouth onto his. She held his head in place as she again arched her hips, grinding herself against him. He finally responded and ground back. Kagome peeked an eye open to see that his white hair had returned along with his cute ears. And at that point InuYasha didn't even seem to notice his change. He was far too concerned with the pebbled flesh he felt between his fingers through her shirt. Kagome moaned his name like a song. A moment later InuYasha stopped, realizing it was morning and he was again a half demon. His gold eyes looked down at a very red Kagome. Her eyes were so glazed and her lips was so wonderfully swollen. He has also caught the scent of her arousel and rolled off to the side.

"Kagome…we….we…have to stop. Miroku and the others will be here soon. I don't need that to be the next thing they teased me about…amongst other things." Kagome knew that was not all the Hanyou was worried about. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her cheeks as she sat up.

"Wha…what did I do? Why are you cryin'?" He stuttered sitting up briskly.

Kagome smiled. "Nothing, I just have a deep respect for you InuYasha. You could have taken advantage of me. But you stopped your self and it wasn't because of that or the sun. It was because you knew we go all the way until we beat Naraku. And at least you know now, you love like a human…and if we went any further…I think you'd make love the same way. You are lucky, Inuyasha. And thank you for being so curtious to me, it really means a lot."

Her grinned widened as she saw from the distance, the fire of Kirara's paws in the sky.

She felt an arm go around her." Thank you, Kagome. I am greatful to know that the most important thing in life I will acheieve will be through the ways of a human heart. I have no more fears. So now we have to beat that bastard Narako, so we can be like Sango and Miroku. Until then you still need to stay pure to keep your powers, so that we can be as strong as we can to defeat him. But I think it's worth the wait."

And with that last statement, His kissed her again, only chastely, but still, it held so many promises.


	2. That TIme of the Month: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being human definitely has it's perks. Sex ahead...

Kagome sat, legs folded underneath her, and close to the hearth that was lit in the middle of the room of the Kaede’s hut. Miroku and Sango sat across from her, filling bowls of hot rice and passing them out the members of their group. Even in the warm hut, Kagome could feel the bone-chilling cold from the outside. It had seemed that the Feudal era now was officially winter-or at least it felt that way. Shippo was curled into her lap, but then, rearranged himself to accept a rice bowl from Sango. Kagome slipped free of the purple, feather down coat she remembered to bring back with her, in order to eat her rice with out constraint. The room was very quiet; accept for the sounds of the wind from outside and the crackles of the open fire.

Quiet, there was such a word that did not exist with a certain _Hanyou_ or half breed, whose mouth was always running and very brash.

“Say, Miroku, Sango…where is Inuyasha? I haven’t seen him tonight and I have been back for an hour now.” Kagome asked as she received her rice bowl.

Shippo was the first to speak. “You know how Inuyasha gets, the night of the new moon is only a few days away and he’s out somewhere brooding about how he’s going to be a mere mortal…he’s probably slaying demons around too. He knew you were coming back and well…he’s got to protect you. It’s generous of him, but seriously these moods make him insuperable.”

Kagome nodded in agreement, also looking around Kaede’s empty hut they were staying in. “I take it Kaede isn’t in the village either, so that makes him more worried too, even if he won’t admit it. Don’t worry I’ll keep him in check while I am here.” A thought came to Kagome as she stuffed a small portion of rice into her mouth. “Oh, hey? What’s going on in the village right now? I have noticed that people have been out in the woods with bond fires…is it the New Year already?”

Miroku’s eyes bulged and a smile crept across his fire lit face. “It’s the winter solstice coming…in fact the first night will be the same night of the new moon. That’s should make things rather interesting for me, and Inuyasha.” Sango rolled her eyes at his last admission.

Kagome scowled slightly. “Do I dare ask what you mean by that?”

Sango sighed and placed her empty rice down. “It means that he _can_ go spread his seed that night, with the rest of themonks and priestesses.”

Kagome was officially confused now. “I know a little about what the solstice is… but I don’t understand the whole fertility thing and what does that have to do with InuYasha?”

Miroku was going to speak, mouth already agape, but Sango again cut him off. Shippo snuggled back into Kagome’s lap and ignored the now turned adult conversation.

“It’s a special time of the season, the winter solstice, especially for humans that possess spiritual powers. I don’t know the fine details…but perhaps Miroku is pointing out the Inuyasha is going to be far worse than normal.”

“Is that even possible?” Shippo piped in un-expectantly.

“What Sango is saying is that the solstice has an affect on fertility, balance and unity. It also allows us humans to be in close contact, emotionally and physically on the darkest part of the year. Inuyasha is very unbalanced on a normal basis and emotionally severed majority of the time. In his human form, he is very vulnerable, which makes all the more irritating. His demon powers are stripped, so his ki is affected. The solstice can make him more agitated or more gratuitous. But it does not have any effect on whether or not he can mate.”

 

Kagome laughed again at that use of that word. “I see.” She answered curtly as her thoughts dove back to the very word that made her laugh. How did the winter solstice affect humans with spiritual powers? How would this phenomenon affect Inuyasha as human directly? Could this be the opportunity that she had been waiting for since that crucial night of the new moon when she got to feel for the first time; all of Inuyasha’s feelings, his wants, his needs and his thoughts? Since that night, she caught him a few times, gazing at her body; at those places that were so sacred and untouched. Her cheeks flushed at the mere thought. She knew he wanted to explore those places, but his need for control his was greater than that goal itself. Then, there was the whole point that she would loose her spiritual powers if she were to become tainted, and impure. But if there was such a night when she could be intimate and give herself to him with out such a tragedy, then she would gladly take advantage of the situation. But how was she going to get the others to go away, so that she could pursue the lecherous monk into answering her most private of questions.

“Shippo, I think that you and I should go take Kirara and look for Inuyasha. He has been gone for a long time; I fear that he may have started trouble… somewhere.” Sango offered, saving the moment and granting Kagome the wish that she so desired.

“I guess you could make use of my nose, but I think it will be hard to track InuYasha down considering his powers have already started waning.” Shipped replied, reluctantly getting off and out of Kagome’s warm lap.

“But let’s go find the idiot anyway.” Sango nodded and grabbed her shawl. They retreated from the hut quietly letting the flap of the door hit the door frame lightly.

 

Kagome sighed as she placed her rice bowl to the floor and slipped back into her coat. Miroku mimicked her actions and dusted his hands off.

“Kagome, I can’t help but wonder why you questioned the theory of the solstice. You of all people should know what that event means, as a priestess. But then again, it is only a theory and most _miko’s_ in this time won’t even try to woe a man. They feel that it is impure to even let a man into their heart; example would be of what happened to Kikyo and Inuyasha. I don’t know if he ever told you but, she would bathe herself in a purifying place each and every time they met. I think that it insulted him, even if he never actually said that it did. I would be offended. Can you imagine how he felt when Kaede told him that Kikyo did that?”

Kagome was seething, just thinking about it. Not to mention, no one, not even Kaede offered to tell her this little startling piece of information. Kagome resided to not _Sit_ InuYasha for failing to tell such a horrid thing. To think, Kagome was ecstatic to have him just hug her, but to kiss her and touch her…and love her, she would be honored. She would not be ashamed of who or what InuYasha was; because she knew that both halves of him returned her love.

Kagome sighed, letting her eyes fall onto the flickering flames of the small fire; fire that reminded her of the amber color of his eyes. Suddenly she missed him, and his abusive mouth. “I am not a priestess, Miroku, not entirely…I am a reincarnation and I think that makes a difference. It was only a month ago I knew that I was to stay pure…” She could not help the rouge that blessed her cheeks. “Inuyasha and I had a little moment, and he told I had to stay pure, that I could not allow my powers to decrease like Kikyo’s, because he needed me to fight Naraku with him. And I understand that, I want to be there and by his side…but the selfish part of me wants to have him; I have taught him so much about friendship, trust and love, I fell I need to teach him more.”

 

Miroku smiled light-heartedly as he crossed his hands into his lap. “You must really love InuYasha, hmm? And you have loved him for a long time? As I have loved Sango.”

Kagome’s cheeks could have not gone any brighter a shade of red. “I have and I do…so tell me about the solstice and how it affects spiritual people like you and me.”

Miroku shifted his weight and leaned back onto his hands, he inhaled deeply. “Every year there is two solstices, one in the summer and one in the winter. These are times when the planets are in perfect alignment, a time when balance is restored. The winter solstice is important because winter is the darkest part of the year; people become more inactive, melancholy and unwilling. When the solstice occurs, it allows people to merge with one another, socially, emotionally and in this case sexually. It brightens their spirit so to speak. For us who have spiritual powers, it allows us to be close to the ones we love, considering that we are to stay pure. The Gods give us an opportunity to live as ordinary people for one night. I myself have plans to woe Sango, don’t tell her though, I want to show her how deeply in love I am with her…if she will allow it.”

Kagome’s brown eyes were as large as coins. Not just because she was told that she could have Inuyasha, but because the once sly monk had proclaimed his undying love for Sango.

“That is so lovely Miroku; I didn’t know you had it in you.” _Here I thought he really was the Lech he proclaims to be, Inuyasha would have crapped his hakama._ Kagome thought. The hut was again quiet. A moment passed along with the scent of dried leaves caught in the wind.

“Miroku? Can I ask you something?” Kagome whispered, silently wishing she wasn’t about to be incredibly embarrassed.

“Sure, anything, Kagome.” The Good monk supplied.

Kagome twiddled her thumbs in her lap and tried to control her breathing. “What does it feel like…to make love? I mean, what feels good to a man?”

Miroku’s grin was smug for sure. “Ah, Kagome it gives me great pleasure to know that you are coming to me for such advice!”

Kagome scowled. _Unfortunately you are only person I can come to. You’re the only person with the experience other than kissing. Maybe I should just shut up before I dig myself a fine hole._

“Hmmm, well, men like to be touched almost every where, they like to be kissed, they like to feel needed…and they like to be begged at times. When woman start begging, that means that the man has taken his time with the woman and pleasured her correctly. And that is something a man never forgets. But if we are talking about Inuyasha, your guess is as good as mine. He is after all a half breed and that can not be easy on the sex drive. If what you have said is true, I’d guess that Inuyasha would want to channel his human side when making love, the new moon is perfect, however, he would need to channel that as a _hanyou_ too. He needs to find where exactly his heart resides….but if I were to guess he’s being as stubborn as an ass.” Miroku laughed when Kagome giggled at his statement.

In order to keep her secret a secret, she figured she would brush Miroku off and tell him she was simply curious. But then again she needed alone time with Inuyasha and he wasn’t going to voluntarily go back to modern times with her.

“Kagome, if you want some alone time with Inuyasha that night, I will gladly take Sango and Shippo back to my home village. Besides I think Master will definitely approve of Sango’s beauty. Kaede will most likely stay in the East to assist with the festivities and Demons there, you can have this place to your self…I’ll even purify it once I return…if I need to.”

Kagome was sure glad he added that last line, for her looks could have killed. “That would be nice…” She pondered out loud. “But don’t you go blabbing your mouth like an old gossiping hen, Miroku. I didn’t say I was going to do anything. Inuyasha is as stubborn as they come, even in his human form.”

“What about my human form?” She heard a familiar voice snap.

Kagome sighed audibly and closed her eyes. His mood was definitely foul.

“Inuyasha, Sit boy.” She spoke dryly.

“Nng!” She watched stoically as Inuyasha’s form proceeded downward and into the floor of the hut. He wasn’t even through the door yet.

“KAGOME! What the hell was that for?!” Inuyasha bellowed in front of a snickering Sango and Shippo.

Kagome turned her nose up into the air. “Hmph, because I am mad at you.” She replied snottily.

“For what?! I haven’t even been here to piss you off! I jus’ got here, damn…” Inuyasha grumbled, plopping himself next to her. He reeked of Demonic blood, dirt and wind and Kagome wondered how he was going to bathe with the frigid weather.

“Because I am. It is simple as that.”

“Feh, what else is new…” He groused as he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his haori. Kagome watched as his ears twitch in annoyance. She was mad at him, indeed after what Miroku had told her. She had wished that InuYasha had put a little more trust into her, sometimes. However it wasn’t going to be easy for her to get him to do so.

“So, you have been sittin’ here with the Lech. Have anything interesting to chat about…I don’ know… like the night of the new moon for instance?”

Kagome ignored the sharp tone in his voice and ignored his pestering presence.

“Not everything is about you, Inuyasha…an’ it’s none of your business anyway.”

“What ever…” Kagome had reached her patience with the half-breed.

“You know what? I am sick of your mood, your attitude and honestly you stink of blood. I am going home, Inuyasha!” Kagome spinned on him, pointing an accusing finger in his face. His ears flattened and his face went pale. Even Inuyasha would admit that Kagome was frightening when she was angry.

“What did I do!?” Inuyasha shrieked. Kagome stood up quickly and retreated as hastily as she could from Kaede’s hut.

Inuyasha was soon to follow, shoving his _Tetsaiga_ into the obi of his hakama. “Wait!” He hollered, roughly yanking the flap of the hut open.

“What did you two talk about? Kagome is furious with him?” Sango asked, bewildered by the young woman’s behavior. Miroku, grimaced, scratching the end of his chin.

“I may have told her something that Inuyasha should have told her.” Miroku announced sheepishly.

Sango’s eyes narrowed, for she knew what the monk had told. “You told her about what Kaede told him a while back, didn’t you? Miroku, you know how upset Kagome get’s when Kikyo is brought up.”

“It wasn’t like that, she is upset that Kikyo did such a thing, but more upset that Inuyasha didn’t confide in her. She wants that from him, in order to have a future with him.”

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Kagome was through the Bone Eater Well before Inuyasha caught up with her. She knew that he would come for her regardless; but as of the moment she was upset, hormonally imbalanced and tired of the cold weather. She climbed out of the well and ascended of the stairs in the well house. Suddenly a hand caught her wrist, and through sheer reflexes, she slapped her assailant.

“Ow, damn it Kagome! Would ya just hold on for a damn minute?!” He barked, fingering his sore cheek with his free hand.

“No, I will not wait! I want to be by myself Inuyasha!” She barked back, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid tears to be spilled.

“I at least deserve an explanation, ya know! I don’t even know what I did to upset you. I haven’t seen you for three damn days and now I won’t see you for another! What the hell?” He released her wrist, that she snatched away from him grasp. He could see and almost smell the tears that sparkled in her eyes.

“You do what you always do, not put any faith in me, Inuyasha! Even as a damn friend! Instead I get to hear it from other people, and it hurts!” She yelled into his face. Her fists were clenched as tightly as her teeth, and bone white.

“What did that idiot tell you? Huh? What did he leak out with out my knowledge? You tell me Kagome!” Inuyasha growled with a hint of his fangs showing through his moving lips. “You tell me now…” He simmered down slightly, his voice low and hoarse.

“Why do I bother with you? Wait-I’ll tell you. He told what Kikyo used to after she was with you, how she bathed herself and purified herself after your meetings! He told me how upset you must have been…yet you never told me. And you allowed that bitch to have a piece of your heart…really Inuyasha, I expected much better out of you.” Kagome snapped. She turned her heal and made her way up the stairs away from a confused Inuyasha.

“So why the hell are you mad at me?! I didn’t do anything! Hey, are you coming back? Kagome….” He called out to her form that was getting smaller and further away.

Kagome growled in response. “Sit” She responded icily and went into her home.

An hour past and Kagome had showered, dried her hair and slipped on warm Pj’s. She slipped into her sheets and hoped she would fall asleep quickly. She wasn’t as angry with Inuyasha as she was hurt. She was hurt because of what Kikyo did to the young man, and hurt more that he didn’t tell her. What else did he keep from her? Her eyes stung when she remembered the pained expression on his face as she left him standing in the well house with a stung cheek and a damaged ego. She couldn’t help as the tears fell down her fair cheeks. She really hated fighting with the _Hanyou_ , but often he provoked it. She felt guilty that she took her all frustrations out on him. She’d relax for a few days home, cool down and return to the Feudal era, hopeful and enthusiastic that she could talk to Inuyasha, alone and persuade him to be with her, really be with her for just that single night. Just because she was angry with him, did not mean that she didn’t want him any less.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Kagome was shocked to find that Inuyasha was not in her bed room starting at her all night as she slept. She had known for some time now that he always followed her. Perhaps she went too far. She rolled over and decided that Saturday-this Saturday should spent in bed, pouting about her stupid boyfriend-wait was her officially her boyfriend now? All ill-mannered and stupid? She groaned, rolling herself away from the ugly, bright sun and to her wall. She closed her eyes in hopes of falling back asleep when she heard her window slide open.

 _Thought to soon…ugh and here he is…_ She thought bitterly. She heard his bare feet pad the carpet of her room and to her bed, where she guessed he decided to take a seat. She heard the rustle of fabric and the sheath of the _Tetsaiga_ tap her headboard. Funny enough she could now smell him…which actually made her stick her tongue out. Boy, he really needed a bath. He smelled human…dirty, stinky _boy-male_ human.

“Kagome…” She heard him speak much softer then she expected. She continued to play sleep, hoping he’s just shut up and wait until she _really_ woke.

“Kagome, damn it…I need your help, wake up.” He whined a little louder.

“Kagome…c’mon stupid, I know your awake, I can heard you breathin’ and I can smell your blood flowin’ and I heard that sigh!” He barked, leaning forward to emphasize his point.

“What.” Kagome growled, fisting her blanket over her head.

“I…need you to turn on the water thing in the bath room…the thing like the hot springs, you know. I need a bath and my haori and hakama are filthy. You have better things here in your era, you can clean them in no time…that last time I tried to bathe here, you’re bratty, little brother Sota tried to cook me.” He huffed.

 

Kagome wanted to slap him for making her smile, for her anger at him was already dissipating. Damn it all.

 

“Inuyasha? Are you serious? Where is everyone, does anyone know that you are here?” She asked groggily.

“Well, yeah you mom suggested it.”

Kagome sighed, lifting the blanket off of her head. She was met with curious illuminating amber eyes that seemed to watch her every movement.

“Alright. Go wait in the bathroom and give me a few minutes. Put you clothes in the hall. There are towels hanging on the rack in the bathroom. I’ll help you, geeze. You like a child, Inuyasha.” She grumbled as she at up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

“You cried last night didn’t you? You cried over me…” Inuyasha addressed, softly. Her gaze turned from the pattern of her blanket to the hand that lightly caressed her cheek. She blushed as he did too with the motion and cleared her throat.

“I was angry…and I still am, but it doesn’t matter right now. Stop acting chivalrous, Inuyasha, it doesn’t suit you, and honestly freaks me out sometimes. I can sense your powers are waning and I can feel it. Whenever you are human, you act like this. Jus’ stop it, okay?”

The scowl returned as he folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t see that the big deal is. And I don’t know why the hell it bothers you so damn much. It was a long time ago, Kikyo is dead and yes, she did that, she had her reasons.” He countered, moodily.

“Hmph, reasons my butt. I find it rude and unacceptable. I never even mentioned that…” Kagome added just as moodily,

“Well that what it is, who cares now.”

Kagome turned, yet again her eyes glittering with tears. “What’s wrong with you!? I care! I care that she insulted your being, you as a person-yes Inuyasha, I said person, because you are. You have the body of a human, a heart and soul of a human…the things that really matter. Why can’t you see that and why couldn’t she see that?”

“Don’t start with that crap.” He muttered, turning his head away from her.

Kagome reeled pressing forward to show the anger that raged in her eyes. “It’s true!” She admonished.

“Whatever.”

“Inuyasha? Why can’t you get into your thick, stupid skull? When you kissed me at Kaguya’s Castle it was a human’s kiss, when you touched me in the woods that while back, it was a human’s touch, and when I felt you burning my core it was human! The only thing that is demonic on you is your powers and those ears! I was mad because you won’t tell me when I slip and tease you with the word _hanyou_ , and how she did that to you. I was mad because I don’t feel like you completely trust me and I was mad that she did that knowing how human you really were, she just didn’t take the time to see it…and if there is isn’t complete trust, we will end up just like you and Kikyo! Do you want that?!”

“We are not the same…Kagome. I fully trust you and you know that. As far as Kikyo goes, why the hell do you always have to bring her up?!” Now his temper was flaring. He bristled up onto his feet.

“Because…” Kagome whispered. She looked to her lap for an answer.

“Because why? Kikyo has been dead for a good deal of time. She spent her whole damn remaining existence making sure I didn’t forget her. An’ now you too! Do you want me to brood over her or something? Cos, last time I checked I was kissing you, not Kikyo, damn it.”

Kagome would have to except that answer for now, for she had none to offer him. Perhaps she mentioned Kikyo to confirm he had moved on, or perhaps she mentioned Kikyo because she was jealous. Or maybe it was the simple fact she disliked the woman.

“Come on Inuyasha, you said you wanted a bath and clean clothes. I have a lot of packing to do before we go back.”

One long bath later, a bowl of ramen, washed hakama and a clean haori, InuYasha was lying in Kagome’s bed, intent on watching her pack for too many items. He was lying face down, on his belly. His ears twitched every so often as he listened to the chirping birds outside. He noticed that Kagome was more quiet than usual.

“Are you done yet?” He huffed, turning his attention to Kagome who was currently bent over her yellow book bag. She stuffing a bunch of those strange undergarments she wore under her clothes that in Inuyasha’s opinion didn’t cover much. His cheeks warmed, but Kagome did not notice.

“Soon, okay? Why are you always in a hurry to get back? It’s not like we are missing anything. The others know where we are…and they are probably waiting like they usually do.”

“Because we are wasting time, I could be killin’ Demons right about now.”

Kagome snickered. “Right, with that old thing, it’s not going to do anything with your powers decreasing…give me a break.”

Inuyasha scowled, frown marring his features. “Are you reminding me of how weak I am and trying to piss me off.”

“You are always pissed off, Inuyasha.”

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Three days past, all in which were spent in the feudal era. It was still cold and Inuyasha’s current mood was helping matters. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all huddled inside Kaede’s hut. The hearth had been lit hour prior and the group could at least enjoy the hot soup that Kagome had brought from her era. Inuyasha sat outside of the hut, sulking over the reduction of his powers and stamina. One more day and his hair would turn black, and his fangs would disappear. He would be weak, vulnerable and oddly emotional again. Then there was the whole prospect of the winter solstice. Previously, Inuyasha had experience of the solstice and the new moon, but he was only a boy then. If he thought hard enough, he would recall that he spent the whole night crying. His mother tried to console him during that time, but neither could figure out why he was crying in the first place. His mother had once mentioned that she felt the solstice amplified the sadness he felt about himself and how others viewed him. He was often bullied by the village children and was not allowed to participate in their games. That sadness was not balanced by the solstice as everyone had said to occur; the reason being because of his _Hanyou_ form. Inuyasha would admit in his thought process, that he really never felt balanced. That was until he met Kagome and what she did for him, to him on the many nights of the new moon. For what ever reason, or maybe even her purifying abilities, she soothed the ache he constantly felt. She evened out he sides, both _hanyou_ and _yokai._ Some much, that Inuyasha was sometimes conflicted with the aspect that so much of him was really human. At first it aggravated him to hear such; one being that he wanted to be stronger and two, Kikyo had never made such an impact.

Inuyasha was glad to know that Kagome was going to be there for him on such a night, but frightened just the same. He was not sure of how he would act, or what human emotions would flood him. Would it be anger, sadness, euphoria…lust? Lust that was the big one and Inuyasha was quite relieved sometimes he was a half-breed, for that emotion was hard to achieve. Inuyasha knew what came to men that lusted over women and the nature of what occurred. They mated as he put it, but there was so much more involved that just that. Just a month ago Inuyasha for the first time in his life was able to feel that very emotion. He was able to feel her breath against his, along with sweet sighs. He was also aware that she breeched his core, a core that even he was unsure of; a place that responds to a women and aches for her, to be one with her, to join her soul and infuse it with his. That core was human and even after he changed back into his original form, it still ached for her.

Inuyasha let out long breath as he watched the stars and listened to the voices inside the hut. He had heard his name mentioned once along with a snide comment about his form and the new moon from Shippo. He’d have to beat the little shit later, when no one was around. A few punches to the skull aught to bring him to reason.

Kagome’s voice was soft and unusually sweet; did she ever speak to him in such a tone?

_Feh, not Kagome, she was too stubborn to bare that sort of weakness._

Although Kagome did give him the impression that he too did breech her core. He felt her warmth radiate physically and spiritually through out his body. That, he could not remove from his mind.

“Inuyasha, would you mind coming in the hut for a moment?”

His thoughts were stopped by Miroku’s voice. Inuyasha growled an incoherent response and pushed himself up from his feet. A moment later he and Miroku were inside the warm hut. Kagome was already lying down on a futon nestled inside her sleeping bag. Shippo was near her, curled up beside her. Her eyes were open and she was following people in the room with them. When her eyes reached Inuyasha’s, she smiled.

“It’s cold out there Inuyasha, aren’t you the least bit cold?” She asked.

“The fire Rat’s warmer than you think. I am still a half demon, so sitting outside and keeping an eye out seems reasonable to me, you have a problem with that?” He snipped earning a sigh and an eye roll from the young woman.

“Sit.” She announced after a second’s hesitation. “Don’t get all snippety with me…jus’ because you’re moody like a girl.”

“I ain’t a girl!” Inuyasha growled into the floor boards.

“Ahem, if you two don’t mind, I’d like to have a word with the both of you…before you kill each other.” Miroku interrupted.

He stood near the fire and twiddled with his rosary beads as he spoke. “I have decided that I am going to take Sango to my home village to meet my Master for a few days. They have many festivities there as well and I think it’s high time, that we all get in a little break-“

“And what the hell is your point? We shouldn’t be taken’ any breaks, we got jewel shards to find, remember?” Inuyasha interrupted rudely, earning a dirty look from Kagome and the others.

“Inuyasha, there are no Demons around this village. Sango and I have checked thoroughly, besides, the Demons are taking advantage of the winter solstice, it is their mating season. We can afford to take some time off. You are going to be human for one of those nights, take the opportunity to relax for once.”

“Keh, I don’t relax, Miroku, Especially on a night that I am going to pathetic and can’t protect Kagome.”

“If there are no demons around, there is no real need to protect Kagome. You could jus’ talk to her, Inuyasha. There is not always a fight to fight.” Sango added.

Inuyasha stood up; he dusted of his Haori and turned towards the door. “Whatever, do what you want.” With that he walked back out of the hut. However, Kagome was quick to notice the slight blush that fluttered across his cheeks and nose when he turned.

 

The trio of Shippo, Miroku and Sango left the following morning when the sun had touched the horizon. The day went uneventful, on the exception that Kagome did manage to get Inuyasha to hunt for something decent to eat. She had traveled while he was out, into the village where she was able to buy some rice. Inuyasha had caught some fish and a wild pig that Kagome absolutely refused-nor even knew how to cook. The evening came quickly and Kagome sadly enough, ate alone. Inuyasha insisted on isolating himself outside of the hut in the cool, chilly air. Kagome had enough and went out to coax him back into Kaede’s hut. When she stepped out on to the veranda, she noted that the sun was almost under the horizon. It was orange, and huge against the darkening skies, that had shades of pink, purple and blue through out them. She was aware that as soon as the sun disappeared, Inuyasha’s hair would turn black as coal. She was also aware of something in the pit of her stomach churned, and spread through out her body; almost like when she were to use her spiritual abilities. She could say that in some ways it was the strangest sensation. Her gut told her this feeling was because of the solstice that was to start at any moment; that it was to mark her exempt from her fate and allow a man to consume her heart, her mind and her spirit.

 

It just so happened that this “said” man was moody, and unaware of the circumstances. Kagome knew that if she were to try and subdue him to her needs; she was going to have work very, very hard at doing so. Looking down at Inuyasha, who sat perched against the front wall of Kaede’s hut, made her want to resign that very though process. His eyes, already darkening were casted at the sky. His arms were folded against is chest and into the sleeves of his haori. She watched fascinated, as the silver of his hair dissolved into black and his dog ears fade away, being replaced by sharp human ears. His face looked almost stoic as he watched, entranced as the sun had finally disappeared. He sighed, taking a moment to scratch a spot on his shoulder. His unflawed, broad hand appeared out from his sleeve, and he sighed again when he noted that his claws were gone.

“You gonna stand there and stare all night?” He asked; his voice not as harsh as Kagome expected. In fact his voice sounded worn and tired.

“No, I just came out to tell you to come in and eat. I ate alone, thank you very much. It’s getting cold Inuyasha, there’s no sense in staying out all night, especially as a human.”

“I ain’t hungry, Kagome. I told you that before. The Fire Rat keeps me warmer than you think.” He answered shortly.

_Oh, yeah, it’s going to be so easy to get him where I want him tonight. Right. What was I thinking? What was Miroku thinking, them leaving has put him into a fouler mood than usual. But he looks so sad._

“Inuyasha, I actually wanted to tell you something really important that I found out. It’s about me…and my powers. I think it might help us on our journey to found the jewel shards. I know it will help you. You know that I always want to help you? To be there by your side, right?” Kagome sank to his level and touched his shoulder. Inuyasha avoided her gaze and sighed.

“Don’t get all touchy, now. Is the solstice affecting’ you too now?”

Kagome didn’t answer as quickly as she intended. Her cheeks warmed and her eyes shot to the ground. “It has, Inuyasha.” She finally said bringing her eyes to his level. He turned to look at her with sad, concerned chocolate eyes.

“Badly? Are you okay, Kagome?” He asked, ready to jump and save her from certain doom.

“I am fine…but it’s a strange feeling, in a good way. But annoying too.   It’s not going to go away until I fulfill it either. At least your state is temporary. I have been dealing with mine for a long time now. A few months actually.”

Inuyasha’s lips thinned into a line as his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. “Damn it, is there something you haven’t told me Kagome? If there is, and it’s bad I swear I’ll-“

“It’s not bad!” Kagome admonished, a smile creeping onto her face. “But what about you Inuyasha? How is the solstice affecting you? You seem normal enough, but I sense sadness in your eyes, why?”

Inuyasha again turned away. “It’s nothin’ major…I feel the same as I usually do, but the solstice reminds me of her, my mother. She loved this time of year…an’ I was told so did my father. My mother told me I was created on the winter solstice. Keh, maybe that’s why it affects me so much. But I’ll get over it soon enough, as in when the sun rises.”

“So you are sad during the solstice because it reminds you of your mother? I never knew, Inuyasha, I am so sorry.”

“Peh, it’s nothin’…nothin’ that I can’t deal with. I just worry about nights like this…I can’t protect you… and Miroku left to go mate, the damn fool.” Kagome could not help but laugh.

“What! What’s so funny!?” Inuyasha barked. He turned his head to see Kagome’s head thrown back as she bellowed out a laugh. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her big doe eyes were moist with mirthful tears.

“There you go with that word!” Kagome mocked, shoving Inuyasha’s shoulder. He scowled in return and tucked his hands back into his haori sleeves.

“Hmph, I know he’s all mouth when it comes to his lecherousness…but picking on Sango, he may just get a hiraikotsu to the skull. Do you think she would allow that?”

 _Well, this is better than I expected, he’s actually talking and not sulking._ Kagome thought, as she started to fiddle with her thumbs against her bent thighs.

“You don’t know do you, Inuyasha?” She questioned sarcastically. “You really are an idiot at times.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That’s what I wanted to tell you about the solstice, Miroku is all mouth about the women, but in reality he can only have intercourse a few times a year, during the winter and summer solstice.” Kagome sighed. She pushed a stray piece of hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear.

“Inter-course?”

“Yes, ugh, or as you so nicely put it, mating. Geeze, you really are like a dog sometimes. Didn’t we already have a discussion about the term mating?” Kagome watched intently as his eyes widened for a brief moment. But then that stupid scowl returned and his brashness.

“Shut up…will ya?” He huffed, avoiding her stare as his cheeks warmed.

“We should go in, it’s getting colder.” He blatantly ignored her testament and watched the sky.

“What about you? You told me somethin’ was wrong with you, well, what is it? I ain’t a fool to see that you are beating around the bush.”

Kagome took in a deep breath to try and still the wild beating of her heart. It was now or never. Maybe he would get it and take her right then and there. Or maybe he wouldn’t or be all stupid and stubborn. Only time and her exclamation could tell.

“Miroku told me the meaning of the solstice, all of the meaning. It’s important to people like me and Miroku…which is why he left. He told me that on the solstice, winter or summer, Monks, priestesses and other spiritual beings could…be intimate with their love ones…with out loosing any of their spiritual power. But it’s only on the first night, after that a person is chancing loosing some of their power.”

Inuyasha was silent, which could perhaps be a bad thing. “You mean to tell me that, that Lech left us to ma-have sex because he and every other spiritual being can! Keh! Are you serious? What a fool!”

_Okay, so maybe he doesn’t get it._

Kagome sighed and looked over to see that she was met with hard, brown eyes. There was something else mixed with in those depths, but Kagome could not distinguish what. “Inuyasha?” She paused so see if he was still paying attention, strangely he was. “You remember what you told me a few months back? About being with you? About how you could not take my innocence on the account that I can loose my powers? Did you really mean it, when you said you wanted to?”

Inuyasha exhaled, blinked and swallowed. “I mean every word I say, Kagome. I don’t lie.” He hesitated, his soft cheeks, coloring to match his red haori.”But I don’t feel comfortable breeching that for just a stupid myth. Kikyo never told such a thing and now you are going to believe Miroku?” His voice was tight, but still his eyes were fixed in hers.

The mention of Kikyo’s name irked Kagome something fierce. “Kikyo was a miko and true miko, and they typically don’t believe the myth, that is true, but they also make an oath to stay pure. I didn’t make such an oath. And yes, I believe Miroku…he was serious when we talked.” Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha snorted in return. “Keh, whatever. I don’t believe him.”

“Don’t keh, me, Inuyasha!” She barked, narrowing her eyes at his. “Why do you have to ruin everything? You don’t understand do you?! You don’t understand the burning and aching I feel at night when I go to bed, the need and the desire…it doesn’t go away, and I don’t think I am strong enough to keep it at bay. I don’t have a demon side to me that subdues those feelings. I am human and humans are needy, damn it! You know that!”

_What’s a girl have to do, show a boob or something? Rape him, Ugh!_

“I don’t ruin everything. I am just careful, damn it. It’s my job to protect you Kagome and that is what in tales with it. It’s for your own good. You are one annoying person right now and you are starting to get on my nerves.” He growled. That was not the wisest thing to do. Kagome looked pissed.

A split second passed and the back Inuyasha’s head hit the wall, as Kagome moved forward, onto her knees and leaned so far over she was practically touching nose to nose.

“I don’t want to be protected!” She yelled, making the young man flinch. He hoped she wouldn’t _Sit_ him right about now. The next thing Inuyasha knew her hands practically clawed his cheeks and she pressed her lips against his. She was quick, raw and reckless, that was Kagome for him. “I want to be kissed…” She breathed into him. His lips sill remained still, but his eyes were big and he felt his blush creep all the way down into his hakama. “I want to be touched…” She ran her hands down the front of his haori. She kissed him again so hard he thought his lips may bruise. “Kagome…” he whispered into her lips.

“You said you need…me, Inuyasha…well…I do too…” She told him softly, and trying to control her trembling.

He was quiet for a few moments. But Kagome pressured more and sat into his lap, her knees against the sides of his hips. The air hit her from behind, making her tremble more, in contrast to the warmth she felt against his chest. She wasn’t graceful to say the least, but when her pelvis touched his, she felt him instantly arch into her.

“Kagome…” His voice was course and airy. “We can’t…” He protested weakly, not even trying to get her off his lap.

“Why not? You jus’ have to believe in this…in me…I wouldn’t do something if I thought it was wrong…”

Inuyasha snorted. “Says the girl that pulled a sacred arrow from my chest…says the girl that wants to screw a half breed.” So, he shouldn’t have said that.

Her eyes from what he could tell were still furious, but now there were the essence of tears. Shit.

“I am not Kikyo!! I do not put such a ridiculous label on you! I love you as a _hanyou_ and as a human…as you are! Damn it, why do you have to be so stubborn!” She yelled, latching her hands onto his haori and shaking his form like a crazed mother, mad as her child. He felt his head bang against the wall a few more times, along with the friction her pelvis caused. He was hard, so much so it hurt. Her voice disappeared and his vision focused on her mouth and how it was moving. He could see slips of her pink tongue, clashing against her pearly white teeth. His eyes dared to travel lower to see that even through her green sweater-thing her nipples were taunt and pebbled from the cold. His mouth went dry, and those human emotions Inuyasha denied so often, kicked him right in the behind.

Kagome’s barking stopped when she felt two hands snake around her lower back and the warmth of his arms surround her. His eyes, darkened with want…and a hunger only he was capable of having.

“I never said that you were Kikyo, you are Kagome, stubborn, sweet smelling and reckless Kagome…” He pecked her lips, listening to the still of her heart. “You really are annoying…” He ended, bringing his lips back to hers, and so forcefully, Kagome squeaked.

His mouth opened immediately, radiating his warmth. Her tongue slipped past his lips and into the crevices of his mouth. She moaned, pressing forward against his chest. His hands gripped the fabric of the back of her sweater. Kagome tightened her thighs as much as she was able to around his hips. Inuyasha hissed when the friction in his lap stirred. The human lust he’d pent up released and he arched into her once again, only this time he used his hands to push her along his member. He was so focused on the attention to that spot; he had failed to notice that Kagome had moved from his mouth to the side of this neck. Her lips were warm and inviting as the gently sucked the skin there. He shivered a possibility from the cold or the fact she was making him come apart at the seams. Kagome ran her slender hands into the long, dark tresses of his hair and came around his neck. She came back to his mouth and every kiss she gave grew more intense. Inuyasha wanted-no, needed to continue to feel and touch more of her; but they were not going to accomplish that outside on the cold, drafty veranda.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha snuck in through her assaults. “We…should go in now…it’s cold…”

Kagome, paused and pushed back to see Inuyasha’s face. She could see a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and his temples. His face from the roots of his charcoal hair and the tips of his human ears was as red as his haori. She nodded, not sure what to say and moved off of his lap. She stood and put her hand out to Inuyasha who took it gently. His stood shakily, using the wall as leverage. They walked back into the tepid hut hand in hand. The moment they reached the area near the still roaring hearth, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome back into his arms and attacked her mouth once again. Kagome didn’t even have the chance to register when his lips assaulted hers and his hands were in her hair. She felt her nipples stiffen again under her sweater as they touched the broadness of his chest. Inuyasha’s sword still hung on the side of his hip, the sheath tucked into the ties of his hakama. Kagome smiled as he kissed down her throat. She silently pulled the sword from his hakama and dropped it to the ground.

“Hey, watch it with _Tetsaiga_ …” He muttered softly between his kisses. Kagome marveled how his body shook with anxiety. He hadn’t made any other move, accept kissing and Kagome wasn’t sure what move she would make next. Her thoughts were hesitant especially when she felt his stiffness against her stomach. Those hakama didn’t hide too much when it came to arousal; she’d consider that a plus in compared to the tighter fitting pants from her time.

Her knees uncontrollably shaking, gave way for her to lower herself to the floor, but on her knees. Inuyasha followed and soon as they were to the ground, his lips again found hers. His hands shook uncontrollably as they touched the sides of her cheeks and moved them down the column of her neck. He became braver and allowed one of his hands to lightly caress the underside of her right breast. Kagome sighed, arching her back to entice him. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. It seemed that her desires were readily being answered; but the fear of loosing her innocence started to snake its way into her mind. Kagome hadn’t realized she moaned while drowned into her sea of thoughts. Inuyasha had allowed his shy hand to lightly grace over Kagome’s whole right breast. She felt his unsure fingers dust over her aching nipple.

“Is that okay, Kagome? Did I hurt you?” Inuyasha asked, as he stopped his pursuit on her neck and hand at her breast. Kagome looked to see that even though his eyes were glazed with lust, the sheer, unrelenting and never fading concern in them was very clear. That gave her the bravery she needed to help him take the next step. Kagome stood, rather quickly and pulled her sweater over her head. Inuyasha’s eyes watched in utter fascination as they fell on the clothing article that resembled cups. It was thin, flimsy and white; showing the outlines of her areola’s and her nipples. Inuyasha felt his groin ache and pull even more so, than when she sat on his lap earlier. He had to be controlled for her sake and his own. And whether the bothersome part of his conscious told him not to have her, he wasn’t going to listen, and frankly he never did. Once his mind was made up, there was no going back. He wanted on this one opportunity to show Kagome how much she meant to him and how much he needed her. It was like she said; if it was not the case of the solstice, and she didn’t believe it; Kagome was intelligent enough to know what was true and what was false. And if she believed her powers were not to be changed, he’d believe it too. She was born to have him, to be with him and to fight with him. She loved him for his strange silver hair, twitching dog ears and sharp claws. She loved his eccentric golden eyes and how fast he could run.

His gaze plummeted down past her breasts to her navel; where her skin was as white a cream. Her pants obscured the gentle dip of her hips, but the definition had been there and it was a pleasing to his eyes. He felt that human greed pull at his heart, and to stop the instinct of ravening her, he clenched his fists. Kagome, pushed the garment from her shoulders, unhooked it and threw it to the side. She kneeled again in front of him, with a lusty gleam in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her quizzically as she too seemed to be studying him. She smiled lightly, bringing back the warmth and balance she had always seemed to bestow to him. She let her hands slide across his shoulders, briefly stopping to finger the enchanted subjugation beads around his neck. A moment later she pulled the front stings of his red haori and pulled it out from his hakama. The fabric was thick, but somehow soft. She finished untying the side ties and pushed it open to expose his white, inner kosode. Kagome untied the kosode and pushed both items of clothing off his shoulders and down his arms. Inuyasha helped slip the rest off silently, his eyes never leaving hers. Kagome stared at his toned, slightly bronzed chest. He really could full a person at time, especially if they were a foe. He was thin, lean to be exact, something that did not coexist with his true strength, one that way surpassed a mortal man.

“Inuyasha…” She breathed his name in three long syllables, allowing her hands to glide across his chest, shoulders and upper arms. She moved closer, her raven hair, tickling the tops of his shoulder blades. “Kiss me…” She spoke, in a new sultry tone. He blinked and swallowed, before he breathed her name.

Kagome audibly sighed as she felt the combination of his lips, tongue and bare chest pressed against her bosom. His arms folded into his chest, where the palms held her lightly at the shoulders. Needing more contact, Inuyasha’s eyes flicked to the futon where kagome’s sleeping bag lay. He pushed gently into that direction, until Kagome was on her back. He draped himself over the side of her and kissed hungrily. He pushed his long hair off to the opposite shoulder, as his other was already stoking her arm. Kagome’s hands roamed the sides of his ribcage and around to his chest. She wiggled her legs together as she now started to feel the tingling sensation between her thighs and a wetness that she didn’t know she was capable of. Inuyasha’s lips, teased hers a little more before he pulled back and stared at her with worry-filled eyes.

“Kagome…I don’t want to hurt you, are you sure…that…with me-“Kagome interrupted before he could damper her lovely new experience and sensations.

“Don’t even say the words half-breed. I am so sure this is what I want. You better make it good, we can only do this twice a year, you know…until we find all of the jewel shards.” She smiled trying to ease his concerns and anxiety.

She then grabbed one of his stilled hands and brought it to a breast. “Touch me, Inuyasha, you won’t hurt me. I want this and you of all people know I am not a piece of china. We are both human right now and even. We’ll worry about your demonic blood the next solstice”

“Keh, I should have known…” he replied huskily. He watched as he moved his fingers across her breast and how the nipple reacted to his touch. He repeated the action and Kagome arched her back into his hand. She sighed, running her hands now around his back. Inuyasha kissed her again, briefly before his went down her neck and to the valley of breasts. He wasted no time, when his gently ran his tongue across her nipple, while his free had caressed the other. Kagome moaned his name breathlessly and arched her back again. He focused on her breasts and briefly got glimpses of the cherry color her skin became, everywhere it was exposed. But assault was cut short by now low Kagome’s hand went down his abdomen.

Kagome knew what to do, but her inexperience lead her to hesitate. Most of the girls in her time were not virgins and they were well educated on how to please a guy. They knew what a man’s sex organ was and where it went, and its purpose. She also knew that men liked to be touched there as frequent as possible. She figured since he was so content (as she was too) in oogling over her breasts, this would be the perfect time to address his visually growing needs too. Something else was noted at the current moment; Inuyasha’s hakama had slits in the sides that were supposed to act as pockets. He was bare under those pants, how easy would it be to slip a hand in.

Inuyasha froze when he felt nimble fingers touch his manhood. They moved delicately and awkwardly down his shaft and to the tip.

“Kagome!” He admonished his voice a whole octave higher. Kagome’s answer was a giggle, followed by a kiss that Inuyasha sank into. His lust for her grew stronger by the second and before he knew it, he was thrusting lightly into her hand. “Damn…” he signed, as his body shook and his knees went weak. Kagome’s kissed him harder, pushing herself up to reach him. She pushed enough that now he was the one on his back. He watched as she shifted her strange pants off. Once she had done so and donned in her modern undergarments. He gulped when her felt straddle his hips; as the tips of her round breasts touched his chest. She came down hard, pursuing his neck, jaw line and lips. Her hips rolled forward and Inuyasha’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Kagome felt electricity. She could feel her spiritual powers peaking as her emotions ran right along with her hormones. Her woman hood pulsed under her and all she could do was roll her hips to feel his length slide along her covered petals. She repeated herself again as she kissed him; the feeling was bubbling up with in her and after a moment her hips found a steady pattern. Inuyasha grabbed at her hips and stalled her.

 

“Kagome…” he whispered amazed by the rouge of her skin, the contrast of her ebony hair, and the cloudiness of her eyes. “You have to stop that…for now…not that I am not enjoying it, but…” he panted; feeling as if he was going to explode. “My stamina is a lot different right now…it’s human and human guys don’t last their first time. I want to pleasure you too…” He admitted as he pushed his hands up on her hips, lifting her lean body off of his. She looked briefly disappointed, but complied and allowed him to direct her where he wanted her. He was back at her side and kissing her. He hand made a path for her breasts and down to her abdomen where he lingered delicately running his fingers across her goose bumped stomach

“I want to take my time with you, knowing I only have this night… An’ I have to prepare you so you can feel as good as possible. I am not stupid to know what’s going to happen tonight…you are pure, which means I am going to cause you pain. I want you to have some pleasure now too…I have never done this either…but I have a pretty idea on what to do. If I hurt you or you don’t like what I am doing, tell me Kagome, tell me and I will stop. An’ I want you to tell me what to do, how to please you…I still have to protect you, even from my self.” He told her seriously.

“Is that alright? Can you deal with that and not Sit me later?” Kagome could not help but smile a teary smile. Where was the brash man she came so well to know?

“You won’t hurt me…dummy.” She told him once again. She leaned up and kissed him chastely at first, but her desire that was boiling within her belly, got in the way and she smothered his swollen lips. She flinched when she felt the gentle pads of his fingers move over her covered womanhood. He ran two of them down the length of her petals and back up. Kagome cried his name as she let her hips buck. She them mewed as his fingers started a less shy pattern of rubbing her folds and catching every now and again her bud. He felt the dampness there and signed into her mouth. A moment later he kissed down her throat, each of her breasts and to her naval. His eyes watched hers as his fingered the waist band of her panties and pulled them down her legs and tossed them aimlessly. Even as a human he could smell her essence and it was as sweet as she. She gulped as she watched him stare at her exposure. She didn’t feel exposed or even scrutinized; but she did feel more nervous as the seconds went buy. The moment was very close.

“Are you Okay, Kagome?” He asked, gently rubbing his first two fingers down her slick lips. She bucked lightly and nodded, knowing exactly what he was up to. She shouldn’t have been surprised he knew about this technique. She had heard many stories where men please a woman with his tongue in order to get her to a climax and prepare her. Especially if they were decent they would do it. She was so close before he stopped her, now she may explode before he starts. She watched as his face went down and he gently kissed the inside of her thigh. A moment later and the first flick of his tongue, Kagome accidently yanked on his hair, hard.

 

Inuyasha grimaced and muttered a “ow”, but kept on going, his main focus in mind was to get her to climax…twice if his could. He wanted to get those muscles working the best they were able and hurt her as little as possible. He flicked his tongue over her bud a few times, letting her hips move in a rhythm he could keep up with; Kagome fisted his hair and locked his head between her thighs. He licked downward, using the ghost touch of an index finger to open her a little; where his tongue traced her opening. Kagome moaned louder this time, flexing her hips unsteadily. Inuyasha took this as a notion that she wanted to feel the friction that she had felt earlier when she was on top of him. He slipped his tongue upwards again toward her bud and let his attention fall there, for the time being. Kagome struggled to keep her hips steady as she clawed his scalp. Inuyasha could feel her ki, her energy, channeling and wondered if her spiritual powers work acting out.

 

“Inuyasha!” She breathed. His name had never been used in such a context, it made him tremble. “I…I…” She could not say what she wanted, even if she tried.

“I am I hurting you?” He asked, ceasing for a mere moment. Kagome shook her head vigorously no and bucked her hips for him to continue.

He complied returning his lips to her flower. A few moments later Kagome was wiggling and arching with need. “Inu…yasha…I…I want…somethin’...else…I feel it down there…keep you mouth… where it…is an’…an’…go…to…my…”

 

Inuyasha wasn’t planning on her wanted penetration in such a hurry. “Kagome…I…th-“Oh, damn at least did he try to worry over her.

“No arguin’, more comin’….jus’ do it….please, please….I’m ….so close!” She snapped, averting her eyes into his. Reluctantly he replied, thinking that she was taking on more than she could chew. If his did allow a finger to enter her; he’s have to be very careful he didn’t break her barrier, not yet.

He flicked his tongue back to her button and let his index finger, as light as he could, slip down her lips and to her entrance. Once there, he circled gently applying the lightest amount of pressure. Kagome’s hips were arching so far off the futon he was sitting almost up right. She was moving erratically and trying to somehow get him to put more in; but he wanted to be so careful with her. He was actually quite thankful that he didn’t have his claws; for this feat would not be possible with them.

“More…InuYasha…push more…in…an’ pull it back…its okay… I’m okay…” She panted. He complied and after a few moments of him licking and thrusting, Kagome nearly squeezed his finger, along with his head, right off his neck. She howled something that sounded like is name and drowned him in her fluids. But still he kept going regardless that his member was hurting from its own need for a release. He wondered if her powers purified him at the moment because he couldn’t have felt better, he felt majestic and almost at nirvana. He let her ride out the waves of her orgasm, but was surprised when she climaxed again; almost immediately as he moved his tongue down to probe her entrance.

As her body stiffened he looked up to view her face. Her eyes were clamped shut and her mouth was agape. Her hair, was fanned out around her head was damp with perspiration, and her skin was very pink. He inhaled as he moved his head to kiss the inside of her thigh again. She flinched when his did that, but released the firm hold of her knees against the sides of his head. She let go of his hair and let herself fall limp, taking in deep breaths of air. After a moment Kagome realized Inuyasha was studying her. His face was soft and calm, but his cocoa eyes told her different. He needed her.

Kagome sat up and let her hands fall on to the tops of Inuyasha’s shoulders. “Thank you, Inuyasha. You have really learned a lot when it comes to other people’s feelings.” She told him sweetly, kissing his mouth and tasting herself on him. “It’s your turn…now.” She added, as her fingers were already working in the ties of his hakama. Inuyasha stilled, as his nerves were starting to get the best of him. But it seemed Kagome wasn’t going to have any hesitation. He hissed through his teeth as her hand grasped his member and slowly pulled down to the tip. She had pushed his hakama off his hips, now they just needed to slide all the way off his legs. She kissed his lips again and moved down his throat, to his chest and down his abdomen. Inuyasha knew where she was headed and he really didn’t want to climax at that point in time, not that the sudden feel of her lips around him didn’t feel wonderful.

“Kagome…” His said through clenched teeth as he felt her hands join a rhythm with her mouth.

_Where on earth had she learned such a move? Right, she was from the modern era, they were much more advanced that in the feudal era. She probably learned that from those stupid giddy girls from school. Keh, are you biracial? Are you all tarts, that’s what’s I say. Okay back to Kagome…and what’s she’s doing._

Her eyes found his and hers with silent words, he told what he wanted. She moved back and laid back onto the futon. Her arms were stretched out him and he welcomed her hug. “I love you, Inuyasha.” She whispered. His lips were at hers responding to the notion that she just made. Inuyasha could not help but to feel the fluttering of his _human_ heart and the tears that briefly seeped his eyes. He blinked and kissed her harder, gently settling himself between her open thighs. He bucked the moment he felt her wetness touch his member. Kagome shuttered at the sensation and nipped at his bottom lip. A few moments passed as the two kissed and caressed. Kagome was quick to notice the stalling that Inuyasha was exhibiting. She somehow knew she was going to have to be the one to make it happen. He flinched when suddenly her hand grabbed him, rather roughly and placed him at her entrance; she pushed against him and pulled him slightly into her entrance. Inuyasha was flooded by the feeling of her tightness. He knew he wasn’t far enough to break her. Kagome grabbed a hold of his hands, intertwining her fingers with his.

“Don’t stop…” She breathed, wrapping one long, creamy leg around his back. One last look, Inuyasha exhaled.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Kagome…I am sorry…” he told her kissing her deeply and pushing his hips forward, slowly and tenderly. He heard her gasp, but when he opened his blurry eyes, it wasn’t her that was crying. Indeed, she had tears in the rims of her eyes but her face looked angelic, not as distressed as he first thought. He pushed forward more and felt her barrier snap. She flinched when this happened and her grip on his hands was fierce. But even so she encouraged him with her legs.

“Damn it…” He said out loud, in between referring to her slick tightness and how her stiffened, pained body affected his pysch. He opened his eyes once more when Kagome’s eyes found his; the first sob broke from her throat. Inuyasha panicked.

“Kagome!” He shrieked, trying to pull out of her tight hold.

“I am not crying because of the pain.” She told him bravely, yet her voice shook. “It hurts….but it’s nothing compared to you shedding tears for me and how that affects me. You are crying…why are you crying, Inuyasha?” She asked as one of her gentle hands stroked the side of his cheek.

How was he going to speak to her at a time like this? His throat was constricted and his hips wanted so baldly to move. Here was this woman, this beautiful human woman that had just given her innocence to a half breed. But it was so much more than that. Kagome had given him so much during the last few years; she gave him his life back and made him whole. And it didn’t matter if she gave her pureness to him or not, she would have still done those things. But she loved him for what he is, and that was something that Inuyasha just couldn’t let go. He embraced it and chose to center the rest of his days around it. He shut his eyes and breathed in. A moment later, he kissed her softly; in a way that he was sure she understood, because words would have failed him if he tried to speak.

 

Kagome shuttered into the kiss, closing her eyes and hugging his warm body close. She felt his hips rock again and slid her left leg up, planting her foot onto the floor. The other stayed around his back, along with her hands. She stroked his hair and rubbed his back as she listened to the steady, harsh sounds of his breathing. She felt his heart beating wildly against hers as he rocked into her. She wanted to do more for him, maybe change a position, but even moving her leg made her cringe because she still hurt. Kagome didn’t need him to verbally tell her why he shed tears. He shed them for her, because of her honorable offer, and her amazing acceptance of his soul, both _hanyou_ and human. She knew what he was touched- moved by her actions and that was enough for her.

Inuyasha’s breathing became erratic, along with the movement of his hips. She could say that he was moving slower than she expected him to; but he was driving deeper and that was just a little uncomfortable still. She would not say a word; instead she grabbed his hands and kissed his mouth eagerly. She brought her leg back up around his backside and arched her hips to meet his, ignoring the slightly lingering discomfort. Inuyasha grunted, his fingers clinging to hers as if they were his life line. He squeezed her hands and snapped his eyes shut, stalling at his movements and giving in to his need. Kagome stifled the small shout of her name with a kiss and held him close. His panting after a few moments slowed and he sighed contently into her neck. She watched him look at her with glassy, tired eyes.

“Inuyasha?” She questioned, as he features showed concern. “Are you alright?” She asked, running a hand down the sides of his face and tucking a strand of ebony hair behind his ear.

Inuyasha smiled lightly. “I’m fine, Kagome…but you not.” He frowned glancing down to where their bodies were still joined. “I made you bleed…” He whispered. Kagome smiled broadly and pulled a piece of his hair, getting his attention.

“And that’s normal, I am fine, really. Stop worrying, Okay?” She kissed his nose, earning a snort from the young man.

“I’ll try, but you need sleep. And to think I need sleep…are humans always this tired?” He teased, as Kagome rolled her eyes and thumped him on the head.

“They are after they do that, idiot.” She laughed.

Inuyasha rolled off of her form and pulled on his hakama. Kagome took note that he faced her as he did so. “Right, I’ll remember that. But when I am a half breed again, my stamina is going to be so much better. Don’t expect me to fall asleep afterwards the next time.” He commented sarcastically, handing Kagome her bra and underwear.

“At least put those on…I feel weird being naked and-“Kagome snatched the underwear and narrowed her eyes.

“What do you mean, you feel weird naked!? Are you saying that you feel weird being naked with me? I mean didn’t we just make love!?” She barked, crossing her arms across her still bare chest.

Inuyasha put his hands out in front of him in defense. “No! No…it’s not like that, I mean that’s not what I meant! I meant that it’s late and you never know who may show up! The morning is near and I don’t want any one to see you naked! Miroku, could come back, you know how he lies!” He barked back. “I know we made…love, stupid, but I also don’t want to chance my self in the morning either. I will smell everything when the sun rises and I don’t know how that’s going to affect me, so stop belly aching. I’d much prefer to see you naked.” He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled her bra back on. She stepped into her underwear and dropped back onto the futon. “Your just being paranoid, Inuyasha.” She muttered, all the while her cheeks were flushed. The statement was cute, even if his voice was rough. “Maybe you should try to sleep too, you do look tired.” She added covering herself with her sleeping bag. Inuyasha turned to her and scowled. He plopped down with her, sighed and slung his arm across her.

“Fine, but just for a little while. It’s too quiet outside, anyway.” He mumbled, turning his head into her neck. Kagome sighed and turned to face him. He smelled like her and the trees outside; something wild and natural.

“Idiot.” She reasoned, closing her eyes and basking in his warmth.

 

Kagome awoke to the sounds of crackling fire and the smell of burnt wood. She opened her eyes to see that the sun had risen and was awfully bright. She turned to see Inuyasha, dressed to his kosode, sitting near the fire, holding a string of wet tea bags over a boiling pot in the fire. His hair was back to its strange silver hue, with his soft dog ears that twitched at her movement. His eyes found hers and they were as temperate as the fire that burned. He sniffed and cocked his head to side.

“Mornin’…I told you I’d smell you…and I can smell the others too, they are not far…a few miles. That damn Miroku.” He replied with a smirk she wanted to smack. “But it’s alright, screw them…I feel good…I feel balanced, thanks to you…” His smile faded and he dropped the teabags to the floor. “But you must be sore…so I at least thought I could make you tea. Can’t do much else…”

Kagome was not as shocked as she thought she would be. As she bluntly put it the night before; he was getting better with gauging others feelings; however she sensed that his “feelings” towards the others was quite annoyed.

Kagome stretched and frowned when she felt her sore muscles protest below the waist. She also felt like she really could use a not hot bath that involved her bath tub, in her time era.

“Inuyasha? Could you please hand me my clothes? I going to get dressed and head back to the well…I really need a bath.” She commented, more to herself that him.

He looked at her with a screwed up facial expression that quickly turned a scowl. “You just got back here…why are you leaving so soon? I jus’ told ya the others are comin’ back, is there a problem? Are you okay Kagome?” He was trying not to sound irritated.

Kagome scowled, but not directly at him, more so at the sticky sensation between her legs, under her arms and around her neck. “I’m fine….but I do really need a bath. I’m not leaving for a long time, jus’ to go take a bath. That’s it, and I’ll be right back. Why are you looking at me like that?” She protested, still waiting for her clothes.

Inuyasha frowned and stood up with a mug in hand. He handed it to Kagome and sighed. “Cos’ your acting all weird. I didn’t want that...if you are feeling like we-“

“That’s not it! Put that ego away, Inuyasha! I don’t regret a single thing, I jus’ feel dirty okay! I have all this sticky stuff down there right now, and all I want is a bath in a real tub.” She simmered down, noting the look of fear in his face, she wasn’t angry at all. “Inuyasha I feel honored to know that I’m really and officially your girlfriend…and your lover. I feel great…and different, but it’s to be expected. It has nothing to do with you. I want to be here with you now more than ever. But I still need a bath. You can come back with me if you like, I’d love for you to join me…but mom will be there. Or you can stay here and wait. I must warn you if you come, mama will want to cook you food…an’ it’s always the hot stuff.” She smiled, as Inuyasha shook his head no and stuck out his tongue. Kagome finally stood up and stretched her arms. Inuyasha watched as she bent over to pick up her clothes and flinched when she put her hand on her womb. The only thing he could think to do was growl.

“Damnit…” He ground out standing and retrieving his haori from the place on the floor, where Kagome previously placed it. Kagome snapped the button of her fly and stood from a moment to study Inuyasha. He was tense, tenser than usual and seemed even nervous. Did he regret what they did and just not admit it?

Inuyasha roughly shoved his _Tetsiaga_ into his obi and snuffed the small fire he had made. “I’ll carry you to the well.” He stated as-a-matter-of-factly, boring his eyes into hers. “You are sore and I can’t have you walkin’ back like that…I’ll carry you to your doorstep, if you will allow it.”

“Inuyasha?” Kagome questioned the _hanyou_ , quietly. Her eyes remained fixed on his. She had to know that he was okay too. “You don’t regret anything do you?” She elaborated in a small voice. Inuyasha scowled, but closed the distance between them and hugged her close. His hands gently cradled her head, as his face rested in the top portion of her head.

“Never.” He said seriously. “I won’t lie and say I don’t feel different because I do…even in this form. I still want you….An’ long for you. It’s just the demonic blood helps conceal that, but it’s still there…an' that is a good thing, trust me.”

Kagome smiled, squeezing him to her. He petted her head and let her go to stand back to see her face. “I do want to see something, though…”

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.”What now?” She asked sarcastically.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in return. “Keh, nothing like that idiot, I want you to shoot a sacred arrow near me when we leave to go to the well. I want to see if your powers are okay, I need to see that they are okay.”

Kagome snorted. “You really do need me, don’t you?” She teased, getting a dirty look from Inuyasha.

“Shuddup, let’s go before the others get back.”

Kagome’s powers were not affected as far as both either Inuyasha or Kagome could tell. He carried her on his back to the well, jumped through and carried her to her front door. Kagome sensed that he wanted to kiss her by his hesitance. He left after he had caught himself staring and went back into the well, where he waited for an hour for her to return. Kagome came through with an extra bag of food, and fresh clothes. Inuyasha helped her out of the well and took her bag from her.

“What the hell you have in here? Bricks?” He complained, slinging the back on his shoulder.

“Food, moron. Most for you. Mom missed your visit and sent some extra ramen for you.” Inuyasha tensed at the older woman’s name.

“Did she suspect anything, Kagome?” He asked with an arched eyebrow.

Kagome turned pink, straightening her blouse and coat. “No, actually, not a thing. Though, I was not really around her too much to blush. I can’t tell her that until I start college, she’d kill me.”

“You mother doesn’t seem to be the killing type.” Inuyasha snorted, his ears twitching as a gust of wind blew.

He came around and put an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s get back to the Kaede’s.” A moment passed and Inuyasha stopped. Kagome avoided tripping and stopped aside him.

“What is it?” She asked, as she was trying to read his face. He turned and smiled lightly, before closing in and kissing her. The kiss was exactly the same as the night before. It was gentle, passionate and _human._

“I need to do that…jus’ to make sure. An’ I can’t do it when the others are back.” He scowled, looking to the ground.

“You an idiot, you know that?” Kagome admonished as she started to move forward. She touched her lips and grinned. “You even added tongue…I’d say that you are just fine, Inuyasha.”

She ignored his protests and made her way towards the direction of Kaede’s hut; not even bothering to tell him she heard the jingle of Miroku’s staff and a female voice shush off in the brush.


End file.
